1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording head, a recording head adjusting system, and a recording head adjusting method, and relates to a technique of adjusting the position of a recording head, such as an ink jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus including a recording head, such as an ink jet head, performs mechanical adjustment when installing the recording head, so that a predetermined mechanical tolerance is satisfied for the placement of the recording head.
JP2013-203028A discloses a recording head including a plurality of head modules, which has a configuration in which the position of each head module is detected using a position detection unit, position adjustment data indicating the amount of correction required for adjustment of a head module to be adjusted is calculated from the information of the detected position of each head module and the target position of each head module, and the position of each head module is adjusted using a position adjusting unit.
As the terms for the recording head, the position detection unit, and the position adjusting unit, terms for an ink jet head, a magnetic sensor, and a position adjustment mechanism are respectively used in JP2013-203028A.
JP2007-1107A discloses an image recording apparatus for realizing alignment with high accuracy with a simple structure and operation for both the inclination of a recording element column and the absolute position of a recording head. JP2007-1107A discloses a configuration in which two eccentric cam members are arranged on one side surface of the recording head so as to be spaced apart from each other along the one side surface of the recording head and the inclination with respect to the surface, on which the eccentric cams are arranged, is adjusted by adjusting only one of the eccentric cam members.
As the terms for the recording element and the recording head, terms for a nozzle and an injection head are respectively used in JP2007-1107A. In addition, as the term for the image recording apparatus, a term for a liquid ejection apparatus or a recording apparatus is used in JP2007-1107A.
JP2013-230678A discloses a method of aligning head modules in a recording head including a plurality of head modules. JP2013-230678A discloses a configuration including a first alignment mechanism, a second alignment mechanism, and a third alignment mechanism for performing alignment for three straight line directions perpendicular to each other and three angular directions perpendicular to each other.
As the term for the recording head, a term for a print head is used in JP2013-230678A.